


Safeword

by TheRothwoman



Series: Domestic Hardenshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Consensual Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Leather, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie and Archie discover an old box under their bed: a treasure chest, if you will. They decide to have some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> So after thinking about how Maxie usually gets put on the bottom in this pairing, it occurred to me that he might actually make one heck of a dom. Then the idea of Archie as a power bottom came and stuck, so now you get this: the least safe for work thing I’ve ever written. First time writing smut in a while, so I hope it works.

It started with a box.

While cleaning their bedroom one afternoon, Archie and Maxie had stumbled upon a curious chest under their bed. Archie had drawn in breath and commented that he had no idea he still had this. Maxie had asked what it was, and Archie had opened it.

“Good Arceus…” Maxie had gasped, looking at the lurid display before him. The chest had contained all manner of sexual instruments, from leather bondage gear to dildos to ball gags to cock rings. He had raised an eyebrow, commenting that he knew Archie loved sex but hadn’t expected anything this…advanced from him.

“Old relics of bygone days,” Archie had replied, pulling out an old vibrator and examining it. They had sat discussing it for a while before it came to light that they were both interested in bringing this newfound treasure back into the bedroom. Archie had gingerly asked if Maxie had ever dominated anyone before. Something about the prospect had lit a fire in Maxie’s eyes, and he had said no, but he wouldn’t be opposed to trying it.

Despite their many sessions of lovemaking, Archie had never properly bottomed. The idea of being a sub to Maxie’s dom had sent his mind racing and his face had flushed a shade that neither of them knew was possible on human skin.

“Ya sure you want to do this?” Archie had asked.

“Are _you_ sure you want to do this?”

“One condition: safeword’s ‘key stone’.”

“Agreed." 

And now here they were. Archie was bound at the wrists by handcuffs, chained to the bedpost, sprawled out on the bed practically naked save for a leather thong and collar. Maxie was similarly dressed, clad in a chain cross for a top along with leather shorts. There was also a pair of boots Archie had pointed out, but they were too small for Maxie. The former Magma leader had initially not been terribly taken with the intimate attire, but then he saw Archie there on the bed, needy and wanting and ready to follow his every whim, and suddenly he felt powerful.

“Well now…” he proclaimed, “where shall we begin?”

“What should I call you?” Archie asked, meekly. “Master? Boss? Sir?”

“Just Maxie will do. I don’t want to feel like I’m banging one of my old subordinates.”

“Any way you want it, Maxie.”

Archie’s tone sent pleasant shivers up Maxie’s spine. He eyed the spread of toys and selected the vibrator, flicking it on and letting it hum quietly in his hand.

“You,” he said, “are not allowed to touch this. This is _my_ tool to use on _you_ as I see fit.” Maxie strode over to the bed, taking his time and watching as Archie’s eyes grew steadily hungrier. He drew the vibrator ever so lightly along Archie’s leg before reaching the head of the bed and leaning over his partner. Reaching down, Maxie placed the instrument right at the top of the trail of dark curly hair that lead to Archie’s nether regions. He traced Archie’s magnificent muscles, the former Aqua leader’s stomach rising and falling at a gradually increasing rate as his breathing became more ragged.

“My my, Archie, I don’t know what I’d possibly do if anything happened to these impressive pectorals of yours…”

“Anything for you.”

Maxie switched the vibrator to a higher setting and gently caressed Archie’s left nipple with it, causing the larger man to buck suddenly into its sweet touch. Maxie didn’t mind the first time, but after Archie started arching his back to lean into the precious pleasure-giver, he gave him a quick rap on the chest with the flat of his palm.

“Ah-ah, what did I say?”

“Sorry.”

“I shall have to punish you for not doing as you’re told.” He stepped down to the foot of the bed, brandishing the vibrator. Withdrawing two more sets of handcuffs from the chest, Maxie swiftly chained Archie’s ankles to the lower bedposts, spreading his legs far apart. He switched the vibrator down to a lower setting and gently slipped it slowly into the crease between Archie’s inner thigh and his stiffening cock. Maxie grinned wickedly and purred, “Try touching yourself now.”

Accepting the challenge, Archie tried to move his legs, desperate to increase the friction on his crotch. The vibrator hummed aggravatingly away, creating about the same level of pleasure as whenever Archie masturbated and had just started getting into the rhythm of things. It was as though Maxie had lit a fire in his loins and he could neither fan the flames nor put it out. He tugged hard at the chains binding his ankles, putting everything he had into his thighs. Maxie felt his breathing become more labored as he watched his partner flexing his muscles in desperation, keeping his own hands behind his back to avoid the temptation of slipping them down the front of the leather shorts and pleasuring himself too early. Archie let out several primal grunts as he redoubled his efforts, and the room seemed to grow warmer.

_Crunch_

Archie froze and Maxie glanced down at the source of the noise: Archie’s desperate struggling had made a crack in the wood of one of the bedposts. The bound man looked sheepish, having honestly not expected that.

“Enough,” said Maxie, striding forward and removing the vibrator from Archie’s thong. The latter whimpered slightly at the loss of touch, while Maxie finally unchained his ankles. “Very well, then. A different punishment. I have provided you with my ministrations, now you must provide me with yours.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Open your mouth.”

Slowly, languidly, Maxie removed the leather shorts and let Archie’s eyes drink him in. The redhead was by no means buff, but he had a body that many men would crave. Trained by years of eating well and traversing the rough terrain surrounding Mt. Chimney, he was honed more akin to the old paintings of wise but youthful gods. Keeping with the mythology theme, Maxie had always thought of Archie’s body as being like that of an ancient warrior: proud and strong. And in a moment he was going to be on top of that body. Straddling Archie’s chest, Maxie braced himself against the headboard as he positioned himself in front of his sub’s face. He had been sucked off by the salty sea-lover many different times and in many different ways, and by Arceus the man could do miracles with his mouth. The former Magma leader decided to ease up on the commands for this part, knowing full well that Archie knew exactly what he was doing.

Maxie felt the first gentle laps of tongue on the underside of his cock and the light, warm breeze of Archie’s breath. A trail of soft kisses made their way from the scrotum to the tip, culminating in a hot dampness enveloping the head. Maxie desperately wanted to moan out Archie’s name as the man beneath him alternated between gently sucking at him and tonguing his slit, but shifted at the last second in the interest of maintaining the scenario.

“Mmmmm, yes, that’s a good boy. Deeper…” Archie took more of the other man into his mouth, all but deep-throating him as he began sucking more forcefully, hollowing out his cheeks. Maxie jerked his hips forward, trying to get at as much of that delicious warm wetness as he could. He began thrusting slightly into Archie’s mouth, trying not to lose himself too much and come prematurely. Taking the cue, Archie steadied his head and let the man on top of him fuck away. “Ohhhh yes, that’s it, just like that…” Maxie reached down with his right hand and seized a fistful of Archie’s hair, practically slamming his hips into his partner’s face. After a few forceful thrusts, he felt a sudden sharp pain on his dick.

Archie had bitten him. Maxie withdrew immediately and gave him a sharp slap across the face.

“How DARE you!” Maxie boomed, slapping Archie once more for good measure. The biting man looked appropriately remorseful.

“I know, I did wrong,” he replied. “Please…please punish me.”

“What was that?”

“Please punish me.” 

“Say it again.”

“ _Please punish me_.”

“SAY IT ONE MORE TIME.”

“PLEASE, I DID WRONG, PLEASE PUNISH ME!”

Maxie gave him one final slap.

“Very well, then,” he growled, taking Archie’s chin in his hand and looking him directly in the eyes. “You shall have your punishment. Turn over.”

Maxie rose from the bed, his once-fierce erection now standing at half-mast, and fetched a leash and the item he’d most been looking forward to: the riding crop. He gave it a couple experimental swishes through the air before returning his attention to Archie, who had quietly complied and was now bent over on his elbows and knees. A past Maxie would have enjoyed this sight for entirely different reasons, seeing Team Aqua’s great Archie battered and broken and cowering at his feet. But time and affection had healed those wounds and now they were here to fulfill a mutual desire. The redhead strode forward and hooked up the leash to the collar, before moving back down the bed and tugging Archie’s thong off. His buttocks now properly exposed, Maxie caressed them ever so briefly before giving them a sharp first rap with the riding crop. A gasp escaped Archie as Maxie got up on the bed again and took the end of the leash in his left hand.

“Are you prepared for this?” Maxie asked, his voice carrying a hint of venom.

“Yes, Maxie.”

Maxie tightened his grip on the leash and brought the riding crop down with full force. _SMACK._ The sensation sent a thrill through Maxie’s body. There it was: that feeling of power again. He cracked the riding crop a second time. _SMACK._ With every impact, Archie lurched forward and moaned lustfully.

“Do you know…” Maxie rumbled, “…why I am doing this? Do you know why this is happening to you, Archie?”

“Because I’ve been bad and I’m being punished,” Archie groaned with pleasure.

“Precisely,” said Maxie, now striking Archie more rhythmically and beginning to leave red stripes across his back. “And it’s because tonight…you are _mine_. Do you understand? _You are mine_.” His voice rose to a bellow, the strikes with the riding crop becoming as forceful as possible. “ _YOU._ ” _SMACK_ “ _ARE_ ” _SMACK_ “ _MINE!_ ” He yanked at the leash with more strength than he knew he had, causing Archie to reel up and make the first noise of honest pain all night.

“Key stone! KEY STONE!” he gasped, sputtering slightly.

The feeling of dominance faded in an instant and Maxie broke character immediately.

“Oh no…oh no, Archie what’s wrong? What did I do?” he asked, racing around to the front of the bed to cup his partner’s face in his hands. There were tears welling in Archie’s eyes. He coughed a few times before replying.

“Yanked the leash too hard,” he gurgled. “Pressure on the ol’ Adam’s Apple.”

“And when you bit me before, was that because of…”

“Nah, I just wanted you to get the crop out already. *cough* Sorry, did I hurt your manhood?”

“Slightly,” said Maxie, he and Archie leaning their foreheads into each other. “And _I’m_ sorry. Perhaps the leash was a bad idea.”

“Hey, you were handlin’ that crop like a pro, though.”

“Do you want us to stop here?”

“You kiddin’? That was the best part! Besides, you haven’t laid me down and fucked me yet.”

Maxie ran his finger along the bottom of Archie’s chin before leaning up and giving him the lightest of pecks on the forehead. “Ask and ye shall receive."

The sex wound up being one of the least forceful activities of the night. After hurting Archie for real, Maxie couldn’t bring himself to go into full dom mode again; only partially. He ordered Archie to flip on his back again as he put on a condom and lubricated himself, preparing his own dick before turning his attention to Archie’s rear. As he slid into him, Maxie grunted slightly at the tightness. He’d never been inside another man before, though he had had Archie inside him multiple times. Putting his hands on Archie’s wrists, Maxie settled into a steady rhythm of thrusting while the other man drew in sharp ragged breaths of ecstasy. Archie was warm around him, almost like a carnal version of being wrapped in his arms. _Heavens, we should make love like this more often…_

“Maxie, please…my cock…” Archie breathed.

“Oh, not yet,” Maxie replied, mischievously. He leaned forward to let his belly graze the underside of Archie’s full erect manhood ever so slightly, feeling it throbbing gently beneath him. This, combined with all the excitement from before, was amazingly all Maxie needed to come to a shuddering end. He quivered as he felt the semen escape him, still not ready to pull out until he’d tended to Archie’s needs. Leaning down all the way, he gyrated slightly against Archie’s cock with his stomach. 

“You like that?”

Archie nodded, vigorously. Maxie could see his eyes welling again and decided to wrap this up sooner rather than later, thrusting with his whole torso instead of just his hips. Archie bucked into him repeatedly, getting solid friction where it counted. All they could taste was pleasure and all they could smell was each others’ shag musk. Tears streamed down Archie’s face as he finally came, coating both his and Maxie’s bellies with sticky fluid.

“Thank you…thank you, Max…thank you…” he sobbed, obviously overcome with the emotion of more than just sex. He never reacted this way during his and Maxie’s normal sessions. The ex-Magma leader had never been much of a comforter, but this was the aftercare part of the session; after such an intense experience, he knew that emotionally supporting his partner was absolutely vital. Maxie quickly undid the handcuffs and cradled Archie to his breast, letting him cry it all out and whispering the occasional soothing “it’s okay, you did just fine, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Archie’s sobs eventually slowed to a faint whimper as he tried taking deeper breaths, arms wrapping tightly around Maxie. They sat like that for many minutes before Maxie finally spoke.

“Archie…earlier, with the riding crop…was that…was that what I was like at the Seafloor Cavern?" 

“Power-mad and ready to punish everyone?” Archie replied. “Yeah, kinda.” Maxie shuddered.

“The more I think about what I did that day, the less I like that it’s a part of me,” he muttered. “Here, let me try and soothe those welts.” Maxie reached for a bottle of lotion in one of the bedside drawers as Archie turned over on his stomach. Propping himself on Archie’s thighs, the redhead began working the balm into the angry red stripes on his partner’s back and buttocks. “I don’t think I like that I still had remnants of that day that I needed to get out of my system in the bedroom,” he commented further.

“This should be a safe space for that,” said Archie. “Besides, you had one thing tonight that you didn’t have then.”

“And what would that be?”

“Self-control. You heard the safeword and you were able to stop yourself. The last person I used this set with, they…” Archie sounded like he was stifling another sob, before heaving a sigh and explaining, “you were wondering why I quit usin’ this stuff when I was so into it? Partly because I was shamed out of it. Big guy like me? Shouldn’t be subbing, shouldn’t be degrading himself. Well, I know now there’s no shame in it, but my last partner agreed with everyone else. One time, the last time, they…ignored the safeword. Told me I’d made my choice in my role to play and I should just shut up ‘n take it like a man. But you didn’t. You listened. Sorry about the waterworks, I was just so grateful to have a dom who treated me right again.”

Maxie’s eyes went wide. What extraordinary trust Archie must have put in him tonight after going through something like that. He finished up with the lotion and pulled Archie to him, gripping him tighter as he felt something in his fiery heart crack.

“Archie, I…thank you,” he finally murmured, pressing his face into Archie’s soft ebony hair.

“No, thank _you_ , Max. Don’t forget, I’m yours.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of old news but THERE IS ACTUALLY ART FOR THIS PIECE! The delightful Mayu made [this](http://therothwoman.tumblr.com/image/151739989856) shortly after this fic was first posted and I recently found it again and got permission to link to it here! Big thanks friend, you rock!


End file.
